


Picky Eaters

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, Nikolas & Elizabeth do lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picky Eaters

“If you weren’t Prince of the Snobs, I’d think you were a loser sitting here all by yourself, Nicky.”

Elizabeth stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and that ever present red smirk. She tossed her lunch bag onto the table in front of him, and a dark red apple rolled to his hand.  
  
He leveled a disdainful look at her then grabbed the apple and bit into it.  
  
“Hey! I was going to eat that!”  
  
“We’ll think of it as an apology for your insolence.”  
  
“Eat shit.”  
  
“It appears you have that particular item well- covered in here,” Nikolas said. His lip curled in disgust as he looked into her crumpled lunch bag.  
  
She grabbed the bag back from him.  He thought she would leave, but instead she plopped down next to him, straddling the bench.  
  
They didn’t talk as she scarfed down half a chocolate bar and half a bag of potato chips.  
  
“That’s disgusting.  Here…” He offered her back her half-eaten apple.  
  
“ _That’s_ disgusting,” she sneered at him.  “I could catch Cassadine psycho-germs or something.”  
  
She grabbed the apple back anyway. They stared at each other as she bit into it until he cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
From that day, she joined him at lunch time occasionally, then once a week, then every other day until they ate together every day.  They rarely talked except to trade insults.  She gave him half her junk food, and he gave her half his lunch -- having asked Alfred to send larger portions anyway.  She threw crumbs at him.  He watched her eat her apples or strawberries or cherries.   
  
“Why always red?”  
  
Elizabeth had been sucking and biting into rather large wedges of watermelon, licking her fingers periodically, and Nikolas finally couldn’t stop the question from leaving his mouth.  
  
“What?”  She blinked.  
  
“You always bring red fruit.”  He nodded at the bowl of fruit in front of her.  
  
“Well, this is more of a rose color....”  
  
Nikolas raised an eyebrow at that and stood up.  
  
“They appeal to the eye and taste better,” Elizabeth blurted out at him.  
  
His eyes slipped down to her lips as she licked at the corner of her mouth.  That dark red lipstick had not smeared one bit.  He licked his own lips.  
  
He saw Lucky and Sarah approaching so he took a step back, “See you tomorrow.” 

“You wish.”

He rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had ideas in this AU since I wrote some of the drabbles in [_Hot Couture_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838273). This was one.


End file.
